


After the Chaos

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By JaneA short story from Xena's point of view after 'Amphipolis Under Siege' No real point in this one... I just really wanted to see the rest of the temple scene happen! lol.





	After the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> AUTHER’S NOTE: This takes place after Amphipolis Under Siege and is done from Xena’s point of view. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own anyone all right? I’m only trying to entertain myself during the boring holidays. So, please don’t sue… 
> 
> SUBTEXT/SEX/VIOLENCE= NO³ 
> 
> Nothing more to say, really. Now to the story…

“Oh Gabrielle, will you stop? I’ve heard that story a thousand times and Eve will start moaning again,” I told her. I really didn’t appreciate her reciting that ancient story about Prometheus, especially when she makes it sound like I am in love with Hercules. I mean yeah, he’d saved my child and Gabrielle and me… but can I really feel anything but gratefulness for him? –No, I know that now.   
  
“Xena, Eve deserves to know, about the man who’d saved her,” I heard her answer. Yeah, sure it’s always Hercules who’s the hero… and what about the man… or god, who’d saved her just days away? Nope, she already forgot about Ares. If she can do it so easily, then why can’t I? She’s driving me insane, talking to Eve like she was a grown up. “Eve doesn’t care who saved her now and will not do so for a couple more years. You forget she’s only a baby.” I spoke. And that babies don’t grow up as fast as your own evil child did. Oh, shut up Xena- you say that to her and she wouldn’t talk to you for months. Not to mention wash the diapers!   
  
No, she once again raced on, reading me those same old lectures. I do what I always do- walk on, nod, and pretend to listen. Yeah, she buys it every time. It’s gonna be hours before she realizes I haven’t been paying attention. Meanwhile, I can get back to what kept my thoughts occupied the last few days. Ever since that Amphipolis thing, I’ve been wondering whether I should apologise. I can’t seem to shake away that guilty feeling.   
  
“Should we make camp here for the night?” I know it wasn’t even a question, and that the bard would agree. Isn’t that the core of a relationship… respect? Oh, well in that case I completely blew it with Ares, then. There is no respect for him and even less in Amphipolis. I really crossed a big fat line. Anyone could’ve seen it. Only, I missed such a thing.   
  
Making camp is such a boring action… speaking of action, Ares and I were really good side-by-side. That was the first time, since I turned good, that he fought for my cause, even though he had his reasons. Oh, why am I being tormented by these thoughts? I know I’ve done plenty wrong, but isn’t this going to go away until I see him?   
  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””  
  
I think, hope that Gabrielle’s asleep after playing with Eve the whole day. Yeah, tiring Gabrielle down is one of her best qualities! I make my way through the forest, trying to get as far away as I can from the camp. What if he doesn’t want to hear some pathetic apology? Will he even show up? I know only that he wouldn’t be happy to see me. So prepare for the worst. Hard/gentle look on the face- check. Standing upright- check. Clothes not too revealing (even more important since that temple incident)- check. Okay, here goes nothing, “Ares…?” Where is he- he always shows up the first time round. “Ares, please, I need to talk to you…”   
  
“Oh, let me guess,” He as usual came from behind, “ You want to make another deal: I do everything for you and you do nothing? - No thanks, find somebody else to play around with.” His voice was hard and hurt; I really don’t know where I could fit in what I came here to say.   
  
“Ares… I uh…came to apologise. I know what I did was wrong. You did a good thing probably the first time in your life, and I made you feel bad about it. And I know that words don’t mean too much to you. I’m sorry I used you.”   
  
“You really know how to make apologies don’t you?” This time his voice wasn’t threatening and I could swear I saw a smile.   
  
“I had lots of practice,” I gave away a slight smile then covered that with a serious look, “Also I wanted to explain that I’m just physically and emotionally not ready to have another child. I hope you understand that it’s not you. There are just too many battles ahead. I’ll understand if you’re going to side with your family…”   
  
“Okay Xena, I guess it’s time for me to tell you the truth…” he sighed and took his time, adding to my impatience, “… I didn’t really want to have a child. I only said it, because it was the only way you’d believe me.”   
  
I didn’t know what to say. So many questions sprung up in my mind. “Then what do you want?”   
  
“Only to be with you, Xena. And if you reject me once again, I wouldn’t side with my family. I don’t know if you would understand this, but I’m just not one of them anymore. Ever since you picked up a sword, you inflamed my heart… and now it melted. I’m part of you…” I could barely hear the last part. And my vision went blurry, from the tears.   
  
I have to do something about this, before I fall right into his arms. For all I know, it could be another trick. “No, you were right- I don’t understand.” I quickly turned around and started walking- it is the right thing to do. Oh, who am I kidding? Why am I denying myself the thing I want the most? I turned around, to face him, only to find him right before me. “You really mean what you’ve said?” I asked him, hoping that he did.   
  
“With all my heart…” It sounded strange to hear him use the word ‘heart’, but I could see it was sincere and after all it was I that said that everyone could change. Before I knew it, our lips met, something I’ve been secretly longing for, ever since last time! Then I looked into his eyes, those deep chocolate eyes and knew exactly what I wanted. Everything became so clear.   
  
“I believe you…” I managed to say. “We’ll be together, this time no tricks.” We both disappeared in that familiar sensation. As long as Gabrielle doesn’t know, everything will go fine! Those surprisingly gentle hands laid me on the bed and well you can guess what happened next!   
  


The End


End file.
